The present invention relates to a signal generating apparatus, and, in particular, relates m an apparatus for generating an output signal of a desired pulse width.
In the field of electrical system, e.g. a monitor control system, a signal of a desired pulse width is frequently needed to be the input signal of other circuits of the electrical system.
One of the conventional approaches uses a resistor capacitor circuit together with a monostable multivibrator which responds to a trigger signal to output a signal of the desired pulse width at the output terminal of the monostable multivibrator. The desired pulse width of the signal is determined by the RC constant of the resistor-capacitor circuit. However, this approach is not easily implemented on a digital integrated circuit since the circuit of the monostable multivibrator is in analog nature.